A Whirlwind of Emotions
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: 10 different one-shots for the event 10 Days of LawLu. Day 1: Meeting: A Chance Encounter. Day 2: Savior/Freedom: Good-bye. Day 3: Family/Friends: Welcome to the Family. Day 4: Trust: A Mermaid's Trust. Day 5: Memory: Engraves. Day 6: Change: Changes. Day 7: Will of D: What D Stands For. Day 8: AU: Soulmate Troubles. Day 9: A Promise Kept/A Battle Fought: Home. Day 10: Thank You
1. Day 1: A Chance Encounter

**This is my first event, and I did not know that this event was going on. My second fav pairing's event! Why did I not know? So, anyways, I made it today! Ignore how terrible it is or how it is a bit short. I don't own One Piece. Please leave a comment or Kudos. I am not sure if an AU is allowed, but if not, well... Ignore, please?**

 **Day 1: Meeting/First Impressions**

 **Summary: A chance encounter can change someone's life. A cute boy with a huge smile can flip one's world. Who knew fate actually exists?**

* * *

Law looked down at his patient. He flexed his hands, allowing the word DEATH tattooed onto his hands to catch the teenager's attention. He expected the boy to shift on the bed uncomfortably like everyone else, but the boy just looked at his hands in interest, unfazed at who was in front of him.

Everyone knew who he was. He was Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. The man famous for saving and killing so many different people. He held both death and life in his own two hands. He was also part of the famous gang owned by Doflamingo. Everyone knew, but no one said, in fear of bringing upon themselves the leader's wrath.

Cowards, Law thought, thinking of everyone in the world. He sighed in disappointment when the (very cute) male teenager just stared at his hat in interest after getting bored of his hands. Was his hat the most interesting part about him to this kid? The boy wore a worn out straw hat and a red vest with a white T-shirt underneath, but his most noticeable feature was a scar underneath his eye. I wonder where he got that? Law hummed at the thought. He was in the medical field after all. It wasn't every often you get a shar underneath your eye, and it certainly wasn't in his medical records. The boy swung his legs on the bed like a little kid, practically bouncing in place at the same time.

Law just shook his head. Put these thoughts behind and ask why he is here, he told himself. It was a shame that he, a famous surgeon, was reduced to working like a doctor. Law knew he had a choice, and with one threat, could be returned to his original work, but Law knew that his boss wasn't afraid of him. He was afraid of Doflamingo, and that makes Law angry. He didn't want the power that came with that man. He wanted to expose and kill that man and make others realize who they should really be afraid of. Him. So, Law decided to piss of his boss and this was his punishment. But it wasn't like he regretted it, seeing the stuck up man change into colors he didn't think was possible.

"So, your name is Monkey D. Luffy? I am Trafalgar Water D. Law. Don't call me Doctor since I am a surgeon, but I am qualified to be one because I took many different courses. I am the one who will check up on you today. What is wrong?" Law asked in a clipped tone. He looked at the younger male, who, Law guessed, don't even get half the words he said.

"Traflag? Targal? T-torao!" Luffy said, struggling to say his last name. Law held in a laugh. His last name wasn't that hard to say, right? This D was amusing. "Your name is Torao!" The boy decided, nodding his head with agreement with himself.

Law decided to ignore that nickname. "So, what is exactly wrong?"

"I fell out of a tree," the boy said rather bluntly.

"Does it hurt anywhere? Any broken limbs?" Law asked, examining the boy. He was definitely NOT checking him out. Even if he was rather cute. "You don't looked like you are hurt, besides a few bruises," Law noted.

Luffy nodded eagerly in agreement. "I know, right? But Ace and Sabo were the ones who made me come. They are a bit overprotective, but don't tell them I said that. I always fall out of trees, but I never get hurt! Some say I am made of rubber. I only agreed to come because they said they would give me some meat afterwards. Hey Torao, mind giving me some meat?"

Law ignored the boy. "Well, just to be safe, you will get some X-rays. Anything else?"

"Eh? I have to stay longer? BUT I WANT SOME MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!"

Did anyone else feel a headache coming on? Law sighed in distress. Could he perhaps threaten the kid to make him shut up? Better not, his last name is Monkey, right? He is probably related to Monkey D. Garp, the famous police officer. Law would rather not have the man on his back, with all his shady home life and all.

"I will give you meat later, but can you please be quiet?" Law asked, feeling a huge headache. Why does the cute ones have to be so much trouble?

"You will?" Luffy asked, his black eyes shining in his direction.

"Sure," Law replied. Anything to get the kid to stop yelling and possible breaking his eardrums.

Luffy gave him a huge grin that couldn't possible fit in his face. "Torao, let's be friends!"

Law blinked. He blinked again. Then blinked one last time.

"What?" He echoed in confusion.

"Shishishishi! I said let's be friends!"

Was this kid dropped too many times in the head as a baby? He was the Surgeon of Death! And even if the kid didn't know that, which is very likely, Law knew who he was. The cute, yet annoying kid, was the leader of the Strawhat Gang. Why be friends with a potential rival?

"No," Law replied, rather bluntly. He had better things to do, then be friends with him, even if a small part of him was getting rather attached.

"Eh? No! I have decided we are friends!" The boy said, full of determination.

Law just rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the kid, unaware of how persistent the teen actually was. Law certainly had no idea what a ride will be in store for him and that this single encounter would change his life forever, and luckily, for the better.

* * *

"Torao!" That was the only warning he got before a body slammed into him.

"Mugiwara, what is it?" Law asked with traces of annoyance as he leaned into his polar bear pillow, traces of sleep gone in a blink of an eye.

"I missed you!" Luffy whined, as he snuggled into Law's neck. Law gave a brief smile at the boy and kissed his neck affectionately.

"I've been busy," Law replied simply. He finally accomplished his life's dream and got revenge for Corazon. He finally did it. He beat the Dunquixote Gang. But the real question was, what now?

"But that doesn't mean you can't see me!" Luffy removed himself from Law's neck and gave a huge pout. Law took pity on his boyfriend and gave a brief kiss.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Let's eat!"

"Didn't you just eat two hours ago?" Law asked with a fond tone. Luffy never changed, even after two years.

Luffy just gave him the look. Law just chuckled and pulled the boy in for another kiss, which the other happily returned. Who cares about the future. As long as he was with Luffy, he was happy. Law was glad for that chance encounter at the hospital and how he pissed off his boss, because if not, he would have never met the person he loves.


	2. Day 2: Good-bye

**I know this was suppose to be yesterday, but in my defense, the mountains has no internet! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it despite being a bit rushed and late. This version is un-edited, so beware of mistakes! So, the basic thing is, Law is part of Doflamingo's crew. Doflamingo found him, and sparred his life, but in the agreement that when Law was older, he would trade his life for Doflamingo's. Other than that, enjoy! I don't own anything, nor the image or One Piece! Day 3 will be posted in a few hours!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out!**

 **Day 2: Savior/Freedom**

 **Summary: Law felt tears prickle his eyes and turned around, _away_ , from his savior. Every step he took was like the weight of the world was getting bigger and bigger. Every part of his body screamed to turn around. Despite his heart breaking with every step, Law didn't once turn around from his former slave. _Good-bye._**

* * *

"This fine lady can clean, cook, and certainly has a nice figure. Going once for 7000 berri! Going twice! Ah, number 15 places a bid in the miss. Anyone else for 8000? Oh! Number 39 wants in! Anyone else for 9000?"

"12,000 Berri!" A familiar voice next to Law called. Law rolled his eyes at the mere idiodicy of buying another slave. Seriously?

"Ah, this fine gent would like to place a bid! Going once… Going twice… Sold!" The auctioneer called, bannging his mallet. The sound echoed in the quietness of the room.

Law closed his eyes. He felt the echo ring in his heart. It echoed the crushing hope of the now sold slave. He cracked one eye open towards the pink figure.

"You don't need another slave, Doflamingo," Law told the pink feathered man.

"Fufufufu, Lawsy, there is never enough slaves! I can think of more than one ways to… use them," the man stared and smirked at Law. Law felt an awful taste fighting its way to his mouth. Law withheld a gag at the thought. Slaves were human too, Law especially knew since he was a doctor. Slaves were human. They could feel pain and misery. He watched so many slaves die, his hands twitching to help them.

"That is disgusting," Law said with utter distaste at the man and his thoughts.

"Fufufu, that is what you may say, but wait till you get your first slave. Any catch your eyes?" Doflamingo laughed and pointed at the stage. Law moved the number 2 in his hands up and down.

"No," Law stated. His eyes gave a blank looked at the man, not revealing a single drop of emotion to him. Law wished he could tell him that he wasn't planning to buy any, but Law knew Doflamingo would just buy him one either way. Might as well buy one he actually likes. "Not yet."

"Better hurry up and choose one, or I will choose for you!"

"I know," Law groaned in annoyance at the reminder. He leaned back into chair and watched another slave come onto stage. It was a teenager boy, probably a couple years younger than him. The male wore a straw hate than dangled from his neck on a thin string. His black eyes and mere movements screamed defiance in every single way. Law's gray eyes was stared at the boy in interest. Most slaves came in in fear, or their whole pride and rebelmess shattered. This boy was the exact opposite. Despite being stripped of his clothes and pride, the boy walked with every step with confidence and not a drop of fear.

Who was this boy?

"We have a young teenage boy, 16! He is very strong and, guess what, a Devil Fruit user!"

Murmurs of surprise and interest filled the hall. It was obvious that the auctioneer now had everyone's attention, Law included.

"He ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit. A devil fruit that changes his body to rubber! You can use him as a piñata and throw things at him, but it shall bounce right off! Plus, because he is made out of rubber, anything he does, he will bounce right back, if you know what I mean. He is very flexible for certain activities! Wonderful, eh?"

The murmurs increased in volume. Law caught more than one person lick their lips while staring at the teenager, as if he was some prize. For some reason, Law's hands tightened and an awful feeling swelled in his chest. What was this feeling? Perhaps possessiveness?

Yes, that must be it. There was no other explanation. Law liked the teenager because he was unique and he didn't like anyone touching what was his. That's right. That User was his, and only his.

"So, who will start off the bid? How about 500,000 berri? Ah, number 24 goes at 500,000! Anyone else!"

"550,000 berri!" called someone else admist the crowd. The auctioneer nodded in approval.

"550,000! Anyone else want to go higher? Going once… Going twice…"

"7 million berri!"

"7 million berri? Going once.. Going twice… And sold to the gent in the spotted hat!"

Law didn't even realize that the words came out of his mouth, until he saw Doflamingo gave him a surprised look. Law squashed down the feeling of small triumph when he realized he bought a slave with all his money he brought to buy rare medical plants. He blew off all his money. Buying something on a whim wasn't like him at all. That was more of Doflamingo's thing, but yet…

The uncomfortable feeling, which he thought was possessiveness, seemed to grow smaller and smaller. The feeling was still there, of course, but it seemed satisfied that he bought the slave. Maybe he was wrong. Was the feeling pity instead?

"Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. I didn't expect you to actually follow through and was planning to choose a slave. I wonder what about that boy caught your eye. He is kind of trouble, by the looks of it. You do have the pleasure of breaking him. Lucky you," Doflamingo stated with glee.

"Shut up," Law snapped at him, looking down at the stage where a black haired boy was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and hate. What has he done?

Law approached his newly acquired salve warily. One of the employees handed him the key to his new slave's seastone collar. Law didn't know what he was going to do. He knew the feeling of seastone, and how weak it made you feel, but he also knew Doflamingo would not approve or the slave might cause a scene.

I will take it off later, Law decided. He slipped the key into his pockets. He gave a curious glance at his new slave.

The slave still looked a bit wary, but gave an a critising glance. Law narrowed his eyes at the salve and gave him a warning stare. The slave just blinked, before giving a huge smile that couldn't possibly fit on his face.

What the-?

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" The slave, Luffy, said with a huge grin. "Nice to meet you!"

Law tried to process the weird attitude of this slave. So this was a D? That is probably why he wasn't scared of getting sold to slavery. But what kind of slave says nice to meet you to their new owner?

"Er, my name is Trafalgar Law. I am your new owner," Law said awkwardly. What should he do? Be cruel to the slave, like so many others, or treat him as a human?

"Owner?" Luffy echoed in confusion.

At the word, Law froze. Did Luffy not know?

"You were just sold my slavery. I just bought you. I own you," Law said slowly, trying to get the words inside Luffy's head.

"Slavery?" Luffy said with a huge question mark floating above his head.

Was this teen an idiot?

"I have basically bought your freedom," Law said bluntly.

"Eeeehhh!? But I am going to become the Pirate King! Hey! Spots, can you bring me back to Dawn Island? Please!" Luffy asked him. A tick mark appeared on Law's head. Spots? His hat was his pride, and should not be used as a nickname! That is something you would call a dog!

"My name isn't Spots. It is Trafalgar Law. Most know me as a former crewmate of Doflamingo. I am still technically part of his crew, but I have my own crew. My title is the Surgeon of Death."

"Surgeon of Death? Doflamingo?" Luffy said while picking his nose. "Who are they?"

"Do you seriously not know who Doflamingo is?" He starred at Luffy with shock. Sure, he was a bit annoyed the kid didn't know who he was either, but how could he not know one of the Warlords? Then, the first part of the boy's sentence from processed in his head. "Pirate King?"

The boy grinned at him. "Yep, shishishishi. I am going to be the Pirate King!"

Once again, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Law walked around in a daze. He couldn't believe what Doflamingo up just told him to do.

 _Kill Luffy, Law. He is of no use to us and knows about the true power of your Devil Fruit. Might as well just get rid of him!_

The words echoed in his head. No, he can't kill Luffy. He can't. Against his pride, he has gotten attached, or even more, to the naive, always hungry, yet upbeat boy.

Law clutched his beloved sword in his hands. What should he do?

He closed his eyes for a second to think.

"Heeey! Torao, where are you?" A loud voice echoed in the streets, amidst the crowds. Law opened his eyes. He felt something have a strong grip on his heart at the thought of the familiar voice dead. He has come to a decision.

* * *

Luffy stared at the backpack in confusion. Luffy looked up at Law, who was avoiding gaze.

"What is this?" Luffy asked curiously and opened it, despite Law's protests. He pouted in disappointment when there was no meat inside. Instead was a lot of money money, some clothing, and a first-aid kit.

"Nothing. Anyways, Luffy, I want you to go the harbor right now. It is dark. There should be a Marine boat. I have already paid the captain to be quiet. You must be careful and not let anyone know who you are, your relation to me, or tell them anything. You must be careful on your journey across Fishman Island and the Calm Belt. You probably will have to change boats when you reach Fishman Island-"

"Does that mean I can go see Camie?" Luffy asked, unaware of what a perilous position he was in.

"Sure, but you can't let anyone else know who you really are. This journey alone is-"

"Wait, journey? Alone? Aren't you coming with me?" Luffy asked Law. Law winced and looked away. He couldn't to stare into those eyes. He might change his mind. This is for the better good. This was the only way to keep Luffy alive… But what did he feel like to was the end of the world to see Luffy go?

"No. I can't. You are heading back to Dawn Island, like you wanted to in the beginning," Law replied. He finally scraped up the courage to look up at the boy's eyes. When he finally did, it felt like the world was falling apart. He knew this may be the last time he might see Luffy. Law knows that Doflamingo wants him to trade his life to give that murderer immortality. He has managed put it off long enough, but it can only happen for so long.

Law felt more and more helpless, like how helpless he felt when Corazon died and Doflamingo found him. He felt like a tiny speck and couldn't even lift a finger to help others.

Law knows the real reason why Doflamingo wants to kill Luffy. Law has learned not to reveal any weaknesses to that man, but after having a certain slave, he only has one weakness.

Luffy was the one who brightened his dim world. Luffy was the savior who saved him from a life of misery and wondering if he should really exist.

Now, he must let that savior go.

Law, who let down his walls like he always did around Luffy, grabbed the boy by the arms. Luffy dropped the backpack to the floor in surprise, but Law didn't care.

Law finally did the one thing he deprived himself all this time. He gave a sweet kiss on Luffy's lips, trying to convey all the words and feelings he left unsaid. He felt it in every pore of his body of how it felt so _right_ to have Luffy in his arms.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Law let Luffy go. He saw different emotions swimming in Luffy's eyes, but the thing that frightened him the most was the same emotion he saw in the mirror when he thought of Luffy.

Law felt tears prickle his eyes and turned around, _away_ , from his savior. Every step he took was like the weight of the world was getting bigger and bigger. Every part of his body screamed to turn around. Despite his heart breaking with every step, Law didn't once turn around from his former slave.

 _Good-bye._


	3. Day 3: Welcome to the Family

**... This got way out of hand. Ha..ha..ha. A Drabble that became 1000 words! That DEFINETLY is a drabble! Anyways, here is the Third Day. Please review! I love reviews! I don't own One Piece! There is a bit more of Marco/Ace than LawLu, but, well, you can't help it sometimes?**

 **-mysteryrea** **der6626 signing out**

 **Day 3: Nakama/Family(Friends)**

 **Summary: Ace isn't in denial at all, okay, no matter what other people say. So, in other words, LAW DEFINETLY ISNT GOING TO GET HIS BLESSING TO MARRY LUFFY!**

* * *

Ace leaped up the chair in anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sabo getting ready to stop him from doing any rash movement. Oh, if he has heard the words right, then Sabo _needs_ to restrain him, or else he might just kill the dude.

"What did you just say?" He demanded towards the tattooed man across from him.

Law replied slowly, as if Ace was a child, which made him even angrier. "I said, I want to ask your little brother's hand in marriage."

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Ace snapped in anger at the thought. "You certainly cannot!"

"Ace, just hear him out!" Sabo hissed quietly. Ace glared at his blond brother, but sat down reluctantly. Sabo was usually always right. He would just hear the man out.

"Why do you want to ask Luffy's hand in marriage?" Sabo asked Law.

Law answered simply. "Because I love him."

"Because you love him," Ace mocked under his breath. "Yeah right…" Sabo, who must have super ears or something, jabbed Ace in the harshly stomach. Ace winced in pain, and saw Law hide a laugh. Oh no, he didn't!

"Use your manners like Makino taught you!" Sabo scolded him, but Ace wasn't paying attention. He was currently planning ways to shoot Law down. No one deserved sweet and naive, but headstrong, Luffy! No one! No person, especially a certain boyfriend, should even lay a finger on his hand in a romantic.

Ace always thought Luffy would be single for the rest of his life. The boy was so oblivious to everything around him, and the way he ate chased away admirers, so Ace was satisfied at the thought. That was, until the day that Luffy walked in saying he had a boyfriend.

Ace nearly had a heart attack that day.

Despite what Sabo and Thatch says, he _isn't_ in denial! Luffy isn't growing up in any way. Ace firmly believed the relationship wouldn't last. Even if the two's clothes were all over the floor, it was because they were playing Twister…naked… Yeah! Definitely! So, having this news drop on him was definitely not something he was expecting. This was so fucking messed up. Luffy shouldn't have a boyfriend, much less a husband!

"Fine," Ace grumbled, for the sake of being able to shoot Law down with every reply he made. Ace knew that Sabo wouldn't let him question him, because he would make the questions super unfair and just kick the dude out, so this was the next best thing.

"By the way Ace, please leave the room," Sabo added as an afterthought.

"But-" Ace protested.

"Now!"

Ace groaned reluctantly. "Fine, be that way, but I am watching you!" Ace stated, sitting up the couch and backing away, keeping his eyes on the man. Law just smirked and gave Ace the middle finger. How dare he-

"WOOH!" Ace exclaimed as he tripped over a ninja stool. That wasn't there before! Law burst out laughing and Sabo just stared at him with wide eyes, before joining Law. Traitor!

"Ace, just…just leave," Sabo said, wiping tears from his eyes. "There is food in the kitchen."

Ace would get Law back later and make him regret asking Luffy's hand in marriage (hopefully Sabo would reject him), but first… Food!

* * *

"Ace, you are acting like an idiot," a smooth voice told him. Ace pouted in disappointment.

"Not you too, Marco! Aren't you my boyfriend and take my side?" Ace whined into the phone. He heard the rustling of paper and bit his lip guiltily. Hopefully he didn't disturb Marco's work too much.

"And, as your boyfriend who loves you, I must tell you when you are taking things too far. Law and Luffy have been dating for how long?" Marco asked.

"THEY AREN'T DATING!" Ace snapped into the phone.

"Ace," Marco said warningly. "Keep this up and no dates or sex for a month."

"B-but!" Ace fumbled for words to protest against his lover.

"Ace, this is no time for denial," Marco told him. Ace groaned and fell back into the comfy bed. He snuggled deeper into the mattress. Thank goodness Pops gave it to him because he was worried when Ace hasn't been sleeping well. It always seemed to call his nerves down, knowing other people loved him.

"I am not in denial!" He feebly protested.

"Ace," Marco repeated. Ace sighed miserably. How dare he threaten dates and sex! Marco knew him too well that he won't protest anymore.

"Fine, fine. They have been dating for five years now," Ace admitted reluctantly. "What does that have to do with the conversation right now?"

"Ace, this proposal has been a long time coming."

"What!? It has?" Ace replied in a shocked voice. "Since when?"

"Ace, have you seen the way Law looks at Luffy and Luffy him? It is the exact same look you give me everyday!" Marco chuckled over the phone at the words. Ace blushed deeply at the words. He didn't expect Marco to actually catch those looks. And, much to his reluctance, watching Law so much to find a fault allowed him to also see those subtle looks between the two. Whether it is when Luffy jumps onto Law and chatter into his ear, or when Law seems to know exactly when Luffy wants meat or reading each other's minds when fighting together, those looks are always tossed around somehow. It was easy to see those were looks of love.

"I know, I know. It is easy to see those two are in love, but…"

"You don't want to see him grow up," Marco says, finishing his sentence. "Ace, I know that feeling. I feel that way everytime I see Haruta going to stuff like a sword competition or a track meet. It just feels like yesterday Haruta was following me around everywhere. It is hard to see them grow up, but you have to let them out of their cage. It is time for the birds to leave their nests."

"... Nice to see you using figurative language towards birds, Marco the Phoenix," Ace joked, trying to avoid the topic of growing up. And, much to his displeasure, there was a lot more truth than Ace would admit to Marco's words.

"...Ace, we both know I can hand your butt on a silver platter in a fight."

"Okay, okay, got it. Thanks, Marco, for the talk," Ace said. He paused for a second, before saying the words he never said before. "Love you."

"Love you too," Marco replied. Ace had a goofy grin on his face after he hung up. That put him in a good enough mood to apologize to Law and give him his blessing.

* * *

"So, all in all, I want to apologize for my attitude. I give you my blessing to marry Luffy." Ace paused, before continuing. "Welcome to the family, Law, and as your future brother-in-law, I hope we can be friends!" Ace rambled through the door of the guest bedroom.

"Sure, whatever," Law grunted through the door. "Are you done yet?"

"Sure, just let me give you a hug to my future brother," Ace replied, though it was mostly a lie. Law sounded rather distracted and Ace was very curious why so.

"Huh? What? There is no need-"

Ace opened the door and a certain view was the first thing he saw. Why the heck was Luffy inside? And the more important question, why the heck are they in a position that _definitely_ isn't for playing Twister while naked!?

"YOU BASTARD!"

Law, welcome to the family indeed.


	4. Day 4: A Mermaid's Trust

Black obsidian eyes stared at him innocently, nothing with joy and happiness shining in them. Law looked at the owner in surprise. His surprise wasn't because the owner of said eyes was cute or anything (well, maybe kind of cute, but Law wouldn't admit it or that Bepo was either), but because said owner had no legs, but instead, a tail.

A mermaid here in Sabaody Archipelago? Was this teenager asking for a death wish? Or a slave wish, to be exact.

"Hey? Do you have any meat?" The merman asked hopefully, eyes shining in his direction. Who knew mermaids could so freaking adorable?

"Meat?" Law echoed in confusion. "I guess I have this drumstick…" Bepo wanted fish, but there was no cooked fish, so Law grabbed some meat instead. Unfortunately, his First Mate was very picky, so Law was stuck with this instead. At least it wasn't bread though. Conveniently, no one around wanted to take said drumstick, claiming they were "full". Bullshit. No doubt, Penguin and Shachi were laughing behind his back at his misfortune. For pirate's sake, it had to be at least a pound of meat! How the heck can Law eat this?

Luckily, they were going to leave the island in a few days after the rest of the crew returned from stocking up supplies, or else, Law swears, he would make them beg on their knees for forgiveness after working them to their bones. This was a vacation, sort of, after all. Might as well give them some leniency.

"Can I have it?" The merman asked hopefully, coming closer to the island. The merman cross his arms across the ground, his eyes glued to Law's drumstick. Was that…drool coming out of his mouth? Law thought. And yes, indeed it was. A long string of saliva was dripping out of the merman's mouth. Law had no doubt that even if he said no, the merman would just jump onto the island and take it from him.

"Sure, I wasn't planning to eat it myself," Law replied, not wanting to have any trouble with the merman. He crouched down and gave it to the boy, who ate it in one bite, much to Law's surprise. How the hell can you fit it in your mouth?

"Yum! Got anymore?" The merman said hopefully at him. Law shook his head in reply. "Oh, okay. Thanks anyways, Spot Dude!" Spot Dude? Was this merman talking about his beloved hat? Was that supposed to be an insult or a nickname?

"Your welcome, Mugiwara," Law replied, eyeing the boy's straw hat dangling on his neck. How would the thing stay on if the merman was always swimming?

"Luffy! Where are you? I am going to kick you for making my lovely women search the whole island for you!" A male's voice echoed into the black night. Law looked up curiously around him from his spot next to his yellow submarine. Luffy? Who was that, much less, what kind of name? Then again, his name was Law. He shouldn't complain.

"Shishishishi, looks like Sanji is calling. Looks like I gotta go. Thanks!" The merman laughed, before beaming a huge smile that made Law feel dizzy and his face burn. Talk about an embarrassment. Him, one of the Ten Supernovas, already crushing on an unknown merman who wanted his meat more than him.

"Your welcome," Law managed to say, before the merman flipped into the water, his bright red tail shining in the moonlight, before disappearing into the waters.

Law sat there for who-knows-how-long, watching the spot where Luffy has disappeared into.

He was all alone.

* * *

"The captain is pining, I tell you."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"I mean, look at him! He is far grumpier than usual!"

"Now that you mention it, he kind of is," Penguin remarked towards Shachi.

"See! I am telling you, he is pining. I wonder what kind of beautiful lady caught captain's eyes…"

"I wonder if it is a beautiful female polar bear…"

"NO WAY!"

"I'm sorry…"

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING!?"

Law rolled his eyes at the usual attics of his crewmates. He wasn't pining, okay? Sure, he kind of missed that cute merman and hoped to see him again when he returned to the same spot constantly, but he wasn't pining! Got it?

"Shachi, Penguin, you guys have the honors of helping me to practice an experiment to see how it feels to have your bodies disassembled and switched," Law told them.

"But Captain!" They protested. Law just looked behind him and gave a smirk. Bepo wisely moved away from the two crewmates.

"Room."

* * *

Law stood at the same spot as he had stood for the last three days, waiting and hoping, probably in vain. Law was to turn around, when…

"Hey, Spot Dude!" A voice that Law has been thinking about for the past few days called. Law spun around in surprise. There was a raven head mermaid, a huge grin plastered on his face. Luffy waved enthusiastically at him.

Law stared at him in surprise. "My name is Trafalgar Law," Law managed to crook admist his shock.

"Trafla… Falgar...Torao, come over here," Luffy decided to call him. Law hid a small smile and walked over to the shore.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship, he was certain.

* * *

"Then, Sanji was so angry when I leaped aboard and raided the fridge, but the food was delicious! Zoro didn't really care though," Luffy told him with a huge grin about his friends. Apparently, Luffy met Zoro in the East Blue because he wanted to go exploring and got lost. The two friends never looked back, adding more friends as their travel companions. Law still couldn't believe that Luffy knew Captain Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates, one of the Ten Supernovas. Luffy was an official member, but hasn't obtained a bounty because he was a merman and the government labeled him as no concern.

Law personally thought the government should go and fuck themselves. If they have had a punch to the stomach by Luffy, they would change their minds. It was like a freaking pistol!

"Torao, are you listening to me?" Luffy whined loudly when Law was afloat amidst his thoughts. Luffy dove underwater and did a flip, before jumping onto the island and tackled/hugged him.

"Yeah, sure," Law replied distractedly when he felt Luffy wet hands on him, but strangely felt warm.

Luffy pouted in disappointment when Law clearly wasn't paying attention. "Torao!" Luffy whined louder and hugged the man tighter. "If you aren't going to listen to my stories, come swim with me!"

"What?" Law asked in surprise. "I can't swim because I ate the Ope-Ope Devil Fruit, which allowed me to create a room and…" Law trailed off when Luffy pulled away and started to pick his nose in disinterest.

"So?" Luffy asked in reply. "I can just carry you."

"I told you, Luffy, I can't sw-" Law tried to say, before Luffy yanked him tightly into the water. Law froze when he immediately felt his powers drain and could not move his body. He felt defenseless without his powers. The weight of his clothes were heavy as they pulled him into the dark waters. Fear filled his brain and Law could not think straight. Was Luffy trying to kill him because Law was a pirate? Was this his plan all along?

Warm arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him up, away for, the darkness and out of his fear. Law broke the surface and panted harshly, grabbing the land nearby and climbed onto it. Law felt dizzy and weak from the water, but became aware of that Luffy was next to him.

"I told you I would carry you. No need to be scared," Luffy said, his voice filled with the disappointment. Guilt creeped over Law for the fact that he didn't trust Luffy enough to carry him in the water. There was an awkward pause because Law didn't know what to say and Luffy was waiting for him to say something, like I did trust you! Law desperately wished he could say that, but the fear was obvious to him during that moment. He couldn't bear try.

"To tell you the truth, Zoro isn't actually the captain of the Strawhat Pirates. I am," Luffy suddenly said. A feeling sunk inside Law. He knew why Luffy was telling him this interesting piece of information. He was showing that he trusted him, unlike the way Law did.

"Luffy, I-"

"Gotta go, bye," Luffy said, diving into the sea, his voice void of his usual enthusiasm. Law listened to the waves crash into the island, feeling colder than he did in the water, without Luffy's arms.

* * *

Luffy didn't show up at the usual spot the day after, or the day after that, or the day after that. Law almost gave up all hope that Luffy would return. Why would he? Law didn't trust Luffy the way he did to him. But, despite all his doubts, Law waited and waited for Luffy to show up.

"Today we are leaving, Cap," Penguin's voice reminded him in his head. Law didn't want to leave, without at least apologizing to Luffy, or at least see him one last time, but Law knew today was the last day.

A bright red color in the ocean made Law to stand up suddenly. Was it possible… Disappointment filled him. It was a red shirt, not Luffy's tail.

Law closed his eyes and continued to wait, until it was almost time to leave. Law sat up from his spot, watching the ocean full of hope. The little hope was now gone. He closed his eyes bitterly and blamed himself once more, before turning away to meet up with his crew.

"Torao, wait!" A voice called for him. Law spun around to see a familiar face that he was adoringly pining for. Luffy crept closer, before jumping ashore. "I'm sorry! Don't go!"

Law froze. Even if he wanted to go, he couldn't move his limbs. His brain froze, struggling to process that Luffy was here.

"I talked to the others and told me it was a stupid move. I shouldn't have pulled you into the water like that. I'm sorry and-"

Law crouched down and pulled Luffy into a hug. No words or apologizes needed to be said. The two friends sat there in an embrace, not saying the words, but at the same time the words floated in the air. I am sorry and I forgive you.

* * *

"Hold out your hand," Law told his merman friend. Luffy gave him a confused look, but did it anyways. Luffy felt a cube shaped object in his hands that was...pulsing? Luffy looked at the object in surprise. It was a heart?

"It is my heart," said Law nervously. "Two years ago, when I didn't trust you...well… Here is proof that now I do. I am giving you my heart."

Luffy looked at the object with interest and awe, before looking up at Law. Luffy then set down the heart on the ship's deck. Luffy grabbed Law's sweater and kissed him. Law froze for a moment, before returning the kiss. No words needed to be said. The two both trust each other and loved each other infinitely and beyond.


	5. Day 5: Engrave

**Late, late, I know. I blame the stress of science. I don't own anything! Though may I add, ABOUT TIME I WROTE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T AN AU!**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**

 **Day 5: Memory**

 **Summary: Luffy is on the hunt for Law.**

 **What he doesn't know is that he forgot what a special day today is.**

* * *

"It is Starfish island. That is the next island," Nami stated from her position on deck. She and Robin were both wearing sexy swimsuits. "It has a beautiful beach, and the perfect place to relax. It is the perfect crew for Law's crew to pick him up and meet up!"

"NAMI-SWAN~ ROBIN-SWAN! YOU ARE BOTH SO GORGEOUS!" Sanji wailed, dropping a tray of fruit juice onto a napping Zoro's lap, of course, paying attention to the bikinis and ladies.

"Oy, dartboard brow, what was that for?" Zoro snapped at Sanji, looking at his ruined clothes. He was wearing a T-shirt that Nami gave him to borrow, which she "luckily" had on her, because the rest of his clothes stinked and there wasn't enough time to wash them for the party. "The witch is going to fine me now!"

"How dare you call Nami a witch!" Sanji exclaimed in fury.

"I think I just did," Zoro said from his position, leaning against the wooden pole.

"How dare you, shitty marimo!" Sanji said, before both participating in their usual fight.

"Those idiots," Nami stated with a sigh, keeping a close eye on anything the two break so she could fine them later. Robin chuckled loudly.

"Anyways, Nami, did you have Law come to you yesterday requesting something?" Robin asked curiously, closing her book that she was reading. Nami looked up curiously from the fight below.

"How did you know?" She asked, in slight shock. While she was counting their (her) treasure, Law had knocked on the door to talk to her about something.

"Because he came to me and the rest of the crew too," Robin replied. Nami closed her fist and placed her head on it thoughtfully.

"I wonder what he wants? I mean, stopping on the island and being away from the ship for the day is all fine with me, but I wonder why?" Nami said thoughtfully, glancing at the wall behind her, where their ally probably was in some room. Probably in the library or with Luffy somewhere.

Robin only smiled mysteriously in reply.

* * *

"Torao! Where are you? Everyone else is at the beach! Both of our crew are partying without us!" Luffy yelled loudly around the ship, as he wandered door to door, opening it, only to frown with disappointment when Law wasn't there. "Torao, where are you?"

Luffy pouted with disappointment when Law didn't answer. The meat would be gone soon and the party was no fun without Torao!

Luffy wandered door to door, before heading to the library. Torao always liked books! Luffy opened the door curiously, only to see quite a lot of books open scattered through the room. Who would mess with the library like this? Robin wouldn't be happy.

He peaked in closer at the sight, to realize something in common. They were all opened to a picture of a mermaid or Fishmen. One had a sailor staring at the mermaid in awe, while some were more darker, because they had fishmen, mermaids, and mermen in chains as slaves. Luffy frowned at the reminder of using them as slaves, but picked up one book thoughtfully.

He tried to read it curiously, but got bored of it quickly. Luffy tossed the book over his shoulder, but looked at the room in confusion. Why was this? It didn't look like any of the books have fallen out of their shelves because the rest looked undisturbed, besides the ones scattered.

Luffy shrugged. This wasn't any of his business anyway. Law wasn't here! He shut the door, continuing his search for Law.

Somewhere, waiting patiently, Law sat on a hammock, waiting for Luffy to find him.

* * *

Luffy continued his search, slumping as his stomach growled loudly. Why couldn't Torao just come out already? He was hungry!

Luffy wandered to the kitchen on instinct. Sanji was on the island, so he probably wouldn't notice of Luffy raided the fridge, right? He opened the door eagerly, only to gasp in horror. SOMEONE HAS GOTTEN THERE FIRST! HOW DARE THEY! The usual lock on the fridge was unlocked. Luffy glanced around curiously, to see something on the table. Luffy smelled food!

He followed the delicious scent of food. Anything smelled delicious to him, in his opinion. Luffy found a warm tray, slightly cooled, full of weird shaped white cookies. Luffy barely gave a glance at them before he stuffed them all in his mouth. It tasted a bit weird, nothing like Sanji's cooking, but he forgave the person who raided the kitchen before him (judging by the mess left, going from spattered remains of dough to food wasted and Sanji would never do such a thing). Luffy smacked his lips, satisfied, and resumed his search.

Meanwhile, Law felt a slight hunch that his plan wasn't going as quite as plan, but, then again, it was Luffy. Hopefully, he wouldn't terribly mess it up really horribly, but Law could only hope all would be well at the end and not end up with disaster.

* * *

Luffy launched himself to the crow's nest. He looked around the room curiously. Once again, there was something usual about the room. Pink feathers and rose petals scattered onto the floor. Some were even placed onto Zoro's exercise equipment. Luffy frowned in complete confusion. What was with all these out-of-place things? There were even some dolls and soldier toys here and there! Was something going on?

He just shook his head. Nah, let's focus on finding Torao and get to the party! He left the room, off to the aquarium. Maybe Torao went for some relaxation!

Somewhere on the ship, Law had a gut feeling that his plan was failing miserably.

* * *

In the aquarium, Luffy stumbled onto something strange. Sitting on the seat was not Law, but instead a bunch of stuffed animals in little rows. From a mammoth to a little adorable bunny with a carrot in its mouth, the animals just stared blankly everywhere in the room. Okay, seriously, where was Torao!?

Luffy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. He missed Torao after not seeing him for so long, but instead, Law decided to play hide-n-seek! Luffy pouted in disappointment. Normally, he wouldn't really mind playing a game, but not when he wanted to see Law right now!

"Law, come out! Please?" Luffy hollered, but of course, there was no reply. There were only so many places to hide! Maybe Law was tired and went for a nap? He hasn't checked the sleeping quarters yet. Maybe that is where he is! With new found determination, Luffy dashed towards his destination where indeed, his prize was waiting for him.

* * *

"TORAO!" Luffy yelled happily at the top of his lungs, before slingshooting towards the older male. Luffy barreled toward him, but Law quickly used room. He wasn't quite ready to get smacked onto a wall by Luffy from midair in a hammock. Who knows what could happen.

Law smiled fondly, the worry he had earlier was gone. He was worrying that Luffy would never find him.

"Hey, Mugiwara," Law replied with a confident face. Luffy looked up and grinned at his prize. It was obvious that Law was a bit worried since he was tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Is this where you were hiding all this time? C'mon, let's go to the beach with everyone else!" Luffy exclaimed with joy. Finally, they could be with the rest of the festivities! After all, it wasn't often that his ally came to visit, much less for a week like he did. Torao was always busy on his whole visit though, which may have slightly disappointed him, but that doesn't matter right now.

Law gave him a shocked look, but Luffy remained oblivious, chattering about the food he saw Sanji cooking and the type of music Brook was playing.

"Luffy, do you know what is today?" Law asked slowly in complete bewilderment. Luffy paused in his story, looking up at Law.

"Yeah, today's the day you are leaving," Luffy admitted with disappointment. Law looked at the no longer cheerful boy and left a small pang of regret. He didn't exactly spend a lot of time with the other captain, but that was because he was preparing for this! Law decided to make it up to Luffy.

Law quickly pinned the younger man to the wall. Luffy looked up with slight surprise, his eyes immediately darting towards his lips. Law smirked and leaned forward. He brushed his lips on the shell of Luffy's ear, before whispering softly, liking the shudder he got out of the male.

"Don't you remember? Today is the day you told me that you loved me. To celebrate it, I decided to place items throughout the ship from our first few meetings. Did you see them? The snowflake shaped cookies, mermaids and Fishmen from Sabaody, or the feathers and rose petals?"

Luffy struggled to think straight, his head dizzy from Law's wonderful smell. "I did, but I didn't think about it much," he admitted softly. Law shook his head fondly and kissed down Luffy's neck, which allowed a whine to escape the boy's throat.

"They are all important memories to me because they all involve you. I keep them engraved in my heart," Law said truthfully. It was true. Every memory with his boyfriend, he tried to engrave in his heart wherever there was room, the good and bad. He wanted to remember every moment he spent with the boy he loved.

"Shishishishi, I do too," Luffy replied with a huge grin. Law finally decided to close the distance between their lips to engrave yet another sweet memory in their hearts. Happy anniversary to them.


	6. Day 6: Changes

**I totally admit. When I saw this topic, I was between writing about angst and, like I did for the rest of the one-shots,sweet topics. I wasn't in the mood for writing sad stuff though..so… If you don't like sweet stuff, this story isn't the one for you! I don't own anything! Okay, for real this time, I am going to make this a drabble! Please, no matter what? …eh. Under 600 words for the story itself. Good enough for me! XD**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**

 **Day 6: Loss/Change**

 **Summary: Change can be good or bad. Living in the East Blue, there was little change in life, beside the whirlwind of activity Garp brought with him on his visits. Though there are also those changes, right in the middle, that are both good and bad. There was the white, black, and gray in everything in life, even change.**

* * *

Change can be good or bad. Living in the East Blue, there was little change in life, beside the whirlwind of activity Garp brought with him on his visits. Luffy knew that when his grandpa visiting was a bad change right of the bat.

Life can normal as can be for him. Peaceful as usual in the East Blue. A good change can also occur, putting Gramp's parenting aside. Shank's crew visiting and bringing stories was a very good change. Though there are also those changes, right in the middle, that are both good and bad. An example was when Shank lost his arm thanks to him, but gave his Strawhat and allowed the story of his dream. There was the white, black, and gray in everything in life, even change.

Ever since that day, changes was happening all over his life. He was moved to live with Dadan and let Ace and Sabo. A bad change that can turn good, those flip type of changes. Luffy also knew that sometimes, that good change doesn't last forever.

Fire. Smoke. People dying. Sabo dead. Gray Terminal. No other words that are needed to describe this drastic change.

Was this change a good thing? That is a good question. Ace and Luffy learned to get closer as brothers, but Sabo wasn't there anymore, but that is life. Changes happen all around, everywhere you look. Life goes on and with it, many different unexpected changes.

This was an example of such a change. Luffy wasn't sure when it was exactly. The first time he met Law, he was too busy punching a Celestial Dragon and after that, fighting and escaping the Marines. The second time was when Law saved his life after Akainu killed Ace and nearly him. The third time was when Law asked him for an alliance, which he gladly accepted. After all, what better type of excuse then to fight the Yonkos? Of course he would to it! Then, the whole Dressrosa fiasco happened. After that, well, a pirate's life never stops.

Somewhere along the way, a subtle change happened. It wasn't by much, but it was there. Luffy noticed when Law started to smile more and how handsome he looked. Then he thought, wow. He should smile a lot more! After that, Luffy returned to his food, ignoring his small thought and later forgetting about it.

Then, he started to notice the way Law always seeked him out at parties. Of course, bring the person he was, he remained oblivious and thought all Law wanted to do was dance. And so, he did drag the male to dance with him, despite Law's protests about not being able to dance. Torao was just being silly! After that, they managed to just dance together at the party, both with one huge smile and the other with a small one. Was that the turning point of their relationship?

Then came the big moment; the kiss. It wasn't perfect. They were both exhausted after a fight, but so relieved that everyone was alive and they were both together. Even when they were covered in sweat and blood, Liffy climbed on top of Law and kissed him, finally realizing his own feelings after all that hard battle.

Yes, Luffy decided, this was a good change indeed.


	7. Day 7: What D Stands For

**Let's be real, there are a lot of way this can go. I am not sure, at all, how I am going to work with the prompt. So...Drabble time!**

 **Day 7: Will of D**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**

 **Summary: "Hey Torao, what does "D" mean in our names?"**

* * *

Law shut his book as he heard a loud ruckus outside. He hide a fond smile and looked up at the door. There came a certain captain into view, shining as bright as the sun in Law's eyes.

"Torao! I have a question?" Luffy screamed loudly, despite him being in the exact same room. Law rolled his eyes, not used to the antics of his boyfriend. Sometimes, Law wondered if he really was crazy to date the dude. Then again, anyone friends with Strawhat, much less joining his crew, was crazy or partly crazy. Why in the world did he choose an alliance with him? Not that he regretted it one bit.

"What is it, Strawhat-ya?" Law asked, his sword lying beside him on the couch after he tilted his hat up, so the shadow on his face disappeared, and let it fall.

"Torao, what does the "D" mean in our names?" He asked. Law paused at the question. The mystery of D, huh?

"Well, I know from what Corazon told me that D's are like the enemies of the Celestial Dragons," Law hesitantly replied. He didn't know much about his middle initial either.

"Hm, those guys who tried to buy Camie, right? I don't mind being their enemies. But you didn't answer the question, Torao! What does it stand for?" Luffy asked eagerly, brimming with curiosity.

Law sighed and shrugged, somewhat disappointed he couldn't answer the question. "I don't know. My parents knew something, but they died before they could tell me. The only things I know is from what Corazon told me. I do not know what the D stands for."

Luffy tilted his head. "Perhaps it is for dummy for when Law is acting like an idiot when he liked me!"

Law hide a small blush to no avail. Did he honestly have to bring it up? Not that he would actually admit it, but he was acting rather off when he realized he was crushing on a loveable idiot.

"Doesn't that apply more to you?" Law snapped back. Luffy tilted his head.

"Shishishishi. What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who walked into a wall!"

Law groaned. That was just one of the stupid things he did. It hurt his pride as a captain greatly. Nami made it no secret what happened and teased/blackmailed him as much as she could with it.

"How about D for determined?" Law feebly suggested to change the subject. It made sense. They were quite determined, he thought, thinking about everything Law knew about his own terrible childhood and Luffy's crazy acts as a pirate. Yeah, it would DEFINITELY fit.

"Hm, nah. I don't think it fits," Luffy replied, forgetting what he was teasing Law about.

"How about D for death? Despite in the face of dying, don't a lot of D's smile and their legacy remembered?" Law asked, recalling Marineford, despite knowing it is a touchy subject. They both knew they immediately thought of Ace when the words occurred. Law smiled at Luffy worriedly and knew what the boy wanted immediately.

He yanked Luffy into his arms and felt the boy nuzzle him, before hearing him taking a shaky deep breath.

"No, I still don't think that is it," Luffy replied in a muffled voice. Law tightened in grip on the boy to reassure Luffy of the bad memories.

The two sat in a silence. It was no longer about the mystery of D. Luffy thought about the good old days with Ace as well as the bad times. Law sat there in reassurance for the boy, fully aware he brought up some bad memories.

"... Do you think it perhaps stood for danger? Us D's can bring a storm wherever we go. Ace was proud of being a pirate and having a legacy that made people tremble at his name. Do you think it perhaps it stands for that?" Luffy hesitantly asked, lifting his head from Law's wet sweater.

Law smiled and peck Luffy's cheek.

"An initial worthy of a pirate," Law replied with confidence. Ace and all previous D's would be proud at the comparison. It certainly was.


	8. Day 8: Soulmate Troubles

**Haha. AU, huh? Heh..heh..heh… Let's ignore the fact that most of my submissions had a hint of AU-ishness. Please? I already did 2 modern AUs, so that is out, despite I would love to do it. I also did a hint of a Mafia AU, so no that. Hm, already did a mermaid one, so no…**

 **So there is Sci-fi, Fantasy, and Soulmate! I have always wanted to do the third option, so here I go! I sort of wanted to combine fantasy and soulmate, but changed my mind and did Sci-fiction (kind of) and soulmate. Maybe I will do it a different day. Please enjoy! I am thinking of continuing this, but I am not really sure. Tell me if you like the idea so far!**

 **Day 8: Alternate Universe**

 **Summary: The universe is filled with different types of soul mates. There are types where you share the same scars and wounds or another type that your soulmate's name is engraved on your skin. There is also that group that doesn't have a soulmate and their type bond won't appear until they meet. There are even some soulmates that you can share a specific or all emotions! Then, there are also those who don't have soulmates. Soulmates are classified in different groups. Common, rare, and none. By 17, you will be classified and your life with depend on it because it decides what you do for a living and the rest of your life.**

* * *

"Maybe you are a type that doesn't have a soulmate?" Ace suggested as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Like me, you mean? I hope so."

Luffy stuffed a steak in his mouth. "Doff ish ift reytf mattiest?" He asked with food in his mouth.

"Yes, it does matter, Luffy. Your life depends on whether you have a soulmate or not. When you don't, you get one of the more unwanted jobs. You also tend to live on the outskirts of the universe and it ain't a nice place to live. Trust me. But you do live freely and don't eat with your mouth full," the blood replied as he stabbed a piece of chicken on the tray. Ace paused and leaned forward, full attention on Sabo.

"Eh? You do? Is that why you live on the outskirts?" Luffy asked after he swallowed and quickly took a piece of Ace's drumsticks when the freckled man was engrossed in the conversation. Luffy quickly stuffed it in his mouth and started to eat off Ace's tray when his brother wasn't looking.

"Yeah. Luckily, being adopted by Gramps allowed me to get one of the nicer outskirt planets and house. Of course, I could use my real parent's name to get me out of there, but I would rather live there than the Empire," Sabo replied bitterly. Sabo glanced at the window to see the everlasting black of space, dotted with stars. He then looked at the universal clock in the table. "I better go. I am late for work at the library. Robin will kill me," Sabo said as he stood up from the table in the cafeteria. "You leaving too, Lu?"

"Nope!" Luffy replied as he continued to stuff his face with food. He eyed Sabo's half eaten tray, before devouring it too.

"Don't eat off all the food on my ship," Ace groaned and looked down at his plate. He blinked. He swore he ate less. Then he eyes the most plausible culprit. "Luffy, did you eat my food?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Luffy exclaimed as he puffed out his cheeks and looked away.

"LUFFY, YOU BASTARD! GIVE BACK MY DRUMSTICKS!" Ace exclaimed and started to stretch Luffy's mouth and shake him.

"I can't! It tasted good though!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Onlookers sweat dropped. Crewmates shook their heads at their captain's antics.

"What are they doing?" Everyone said out loud, staring at a yelling freckled man, a young Raven haired boy being shaken up, and a blondie with plain, but regal, clothes laughing his heart out. Why would they assigned to this ship?

* * *

"Bye Sabo! Visit us soon, will you?" Luffy yelled loudly as Sabo jumps into his ship. It was the only civilian ship, painted dark blue, unlike the police's pure white mandatory fighting ships on board of this vessel. Of course, Ace, as captain, did not gave a damn about protocol for white ships and allowed his crew to paint their ship whatever color they wanted. His was the most artistic, with red flames instead of the boring one-shade color.

"I will! Take care, Luffy, Ace!" Sabo yelled in reply. Ace grinned and waved back much calmer than Luffy feverish waving. Ace dragged Luffy to the door and closed it, before pushing the button to open the hatch.

"Bye Sabo!" Luffy continued to yell as the two watch their brother become no bigger than a blue dot in space. Ace pushed the button to close the hatch again. He sighed as he quickly caught a glimpse of a blue-green planet before the metal door closed and turns to his little brother.

"Looks like I have reached the destination of the troublesome pirates called the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy, stay here while my crew prepares for combat," Ace ordered.

Luffy whined and protested, but knew it is of no use. He was lucky enough that Ace actually agreed to take him on one of his missions. It was fantastic as hell to get out of the stuffy Empire. Teachers, families, and students alike talking about the upcoming check-up for sorting of soulmates.

"I have mine on my wrist!"

"I could feel the emotion of mine!"

"Wow. I don't know what mine is yet. Lucky!"

Soulmate this, soulmate that. Even Gramps, as stupid as he thought this was, was putting pressure on him to get a good sorting and that his soulmate better be in the Space Police or else! Ace took pity on him and dragged him out of that hellhole. Ace, when he was 17, was classified as a rare, which earned him high honors, wealth, job, and a huge house. Not like Ace wanted any of it though. Apparently, Ace could "share" dreams with his soulmate, or something like that. Luffy wasn't really paying attention.

"After we apprehend in criminals, I will be dropping you off back at the Empire with Gramps for your sorting. You might want to gather your nerves," Ace told him with pity.

"I know," Luffy groaned at the reminder. He wanted some action, but instead he was stuck here!

"Hey, we both are doing stuff we would rather die than do. Better get it over with than worry about it later!" Ace exclaimed. Ace dragged Luffy to the guest quarters and shut the door, before putting a lock just in case he tried to sneak out. Ace nodded approvingly while he checked for any flaws. It was foolproof! Now, time to head take care of the Pirates, the term given to criminals

On the other side of the door, Luffy tried to play around with the video games on the hologram. Anything to take his mind off the upcoming sorting. Luffy had no idea where he would he sorted, or who his soulmate was.

The universe is filled with different types of soul mates. There are types where you share the same scars and wounds or another type that your soulmate's name is engraved on your skin. There is also that group that doesn't have a soulmate and their type bond won't appear until they meet. There are even some soulmates that you can share a specific or all emotions! Then, there are also those who don't have soulmates. Soulmates are classified in different groups. Common, rare, and none. By 17, you will be classified and your life with depend on it because it decides what you do for a living and the rest of your life.

Depending on what his soulmate worked as, if his soulmate was older, Luffy would have a job that was easy to manage for the two of them. If his soulmate was younger, then Luffy could have any job he wanted and his soulmate would follow. If he got a common type of soulmate bond, than he would live an ordinary type of life. If he got a rare one, than he would be loved and worshipped, much like a reluctant Ace. If he didn't have a soulmate at all, which he would prefer as did the other two (Sabo was the lucky one) because all three brother wanted to get out of the Empire, he would get an unwanted job and live in the outskirts.

His future all came down to this. He could either live a life of freedom in the outskirts or live a life of misery and rules.

Luffy looked up at the white ceiling of Ace's ship. Ace worked in the Space Police and got a high position. If it was because of his soulmate bond or relation to Gramps, he would never know. Luffy knew that Ace wanted anything but this job, but was stuck with this life because of his sorting. The same exact thing could happen to him.

There was always the more third and dangerous option, which was kicking the bucket and become a criminal, or the more common term, a pirate. It was a life of danger, but also freedom. Luffy would be hunted for the rest of his life by people like his brother, Gramps, and best friend Zoro, who was a pirate hunter. Was it really worth it?

Luffy closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of feet stomping and the hatch opening. He could hear the loud shots of crewmates and the rumbling of mini ships taking off, heading towards the blue-green planet called One Piece. It failed the calm his thoughts about the upcoming sorting.

Even meat couldn't make the situation better right now.

* * *

Luffy woke to loud banging at his door. He jumped off his head and dashed to the door. He placed his hand on the scan by instinct, only to watch blankly when nothing happened. Then, he finally remembered.

"Ace locked me in here!" He told the people outside.

"Eh, Captain did? Are you kidding me!?" Someone's panicked voice told him. That voice…wasn't it the First Mate, C.J? What was he doing here?

"C.J? Did something happen?" Luffy asked curiously and placed his ear on the metal door. C.J's voice sounded kind of faint.

"YES! CAPTAIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

At those words, Luffy's blood ran cold.

"ACE HAS BEEN WHAT!?" Luffy roared in anger. The people who did this must pay!

"By the Whitebeard Pirates! We had our butts kicked and the Captain forced us to retreat. He stayed behind to cover for us! I'm so sorry, Luffy. We failed to protect your brother!" C.J's usual calm voice was in a frenzy. Luffy's thought were like a hurricane. Amidst the words and feelings, the one that gathered them all up and blew them around was anger.

"It isn't your fault," Luffy managed to say calmly. Luffy knew Ace would be upset that his crew was blaming themselves for something he did. "We have to get Ace back!"

"Yeah, of course! We are preparing to attack the pirates again to get the Captain back!" C.J exclaimed. "We know you would hate us for life if you weren't involved."

Luffy nodded, despite C.J not being able to see it. "Mind getting me out so we can go kick their butts?"

"Yes!" C.J said, before opening the door with his hand print. Luffy rushed out of the door. His mind was only occupied by the thought of getting Ace back and make the people pay.

Luffy wandered towards the hatch, blinded by his anger, only for a hand to harshly grab him suddenly from behind him. Luffy didn't even flinch at the harsh touch.

"C.J, don't try to stop me!" Luffy told the first mate, without turning around.

"Luffy! Wait...up…" C.J trailed off and stared at the figure who was clutching Luffy's arm. "Cap?"

"Luffy, what do you think you are doing?" A deep voices closed him. Luffy froze in complete surprise and turned slowly around, to see a familiar freckled face.

"ACE!" Luffy screamed and tackled him. Ace stumbled, but held onto the clingy boy.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Don't squeeze me to death!" Ace said with a laugh and ruffled his brother's hair. Luffy wasn't even bothered by the fact that Ace knocked off his beloved straw hat.

"I was worried when they said you were kidnapped!" Luffy replied with a whine, suppressing a sob.

"You're such a cry baby," Ace replied with a gentle smile. He pet Luffy's head softly. "I wasn't gone that long."

Luffy looked up at Ace curiously. "What happened and how did you get away?" A distant look appeared in Ace's eyes.

"Tell you later," he replied and Luffy nodded understandingly. Not here and not now was what Ace was saying.

"I'm going to tell the rest of the crew you're okay, Cap!" C.J said in a relieved voice. Ace craned his neck to glance at his First Mate and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, yo do that. Sorry for all your trouble!" Ace apologized. C.J shook his head at the apology.

"As long as you are okay, Cap. We better get going though if we are going to make it Luffy's sorting!" C.J said hurriedly and ran off to tell the rest of the crew of the change in plans.

Luffy moaned at the reminder of his sorting. Seriously?

"It is going to be okay," Ace said sympathetically, but even his brother looked unsure at the future prospect.

"So, what really happened?" Luffy asked after they were alone. Ace glanced nervously, before dragging Luffy to guest quarters. Ace shut the door quietly and looked behind him nervously.

"Don't tell anyone this, okay?" Ace asked nervously. Luffy nodded and looked at man expectantly. Ace ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, before blurting it out. "My soulmate was the First Mate of that crew!"

* * *

Luffy yawned boringly as one of the doctors hook up wires to his heart and brain. He shifted uncomfortably at the suction cups on his skin, but mainly just wanted this to be over with. He felt the glare of Gramps on him, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted some meat right now!

There was a loud beep sound and a hologram of Luffy's results appeared. Garp leaned forward at the results eagerly, awaiting for the words that Luffy's soulmate was from the Space Police.

The doctor skimmed the hologram quickly, before looking up at Luffy curiously. The doctor looked Luffy up and down, before looking down at the results, obviously flabbergasted.

"Well, get on with it!" Garp said nervously. Luffy glanced at his grandpa curiously. Only one family member was allowed during one's sorting. Unluckily, Garp wanted to be the one who got it since he was technically older and deserved more respect. Oh, what Luffy would kill to replace that man with Ace or Sabo. This was actually the first time in his life that Gramps actually looked kind of nervous.

The doctor jumped in surprise, before clearing his throat nervously. "Monkey D. Luffy. Your soulmate bond was quite normal. You got the one where you share scars with your soulmate."

"Scars? Luffy barely even had scars suddenly appear on his body. The only scars he really got was the ones of his own!" Garp said with surprise.

"That may because since Luffy is always getting in trouble, you may have not noticed one more scar among the others, or it could be the fact…"

"Could be the fact of what?" Garp snapped at the doctor.

The doctor coughed nervously at the large, and well-known, figure named Garp. Why was he the one giving the results to such a famous man? The doctor cursed his luck, before answering."That may because the heritage of your soulmate."

Luffy looked at the doctor in confusion. Heritage? Seeing Luffy's confusion, the doctor continued.

"Your soulmate is Trafalgar Water D. Law," the doctor said and paused. He certainly did not expect blank looks at the name. The doctor stared at the family in surprise. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Should we?" The two chorused. The doctor felt the need to slam his head on something. Seriously!? The doctor exploded at the two idiots in front of him. For crying out loud, one worked for the freaking Empire! How did he not know?

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW TRAFALGAR WATER D. LAW? HE IS THE HEIR OF THE DONQUIXOTE FAMILY! HE IS HEIR ONE OF THE MOST FREAKING POWERFUL FAMILIES IN THE EMPIRE! NOT TO MENTION HE IS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE ALIVE BECAUSE OF HIS HERITAGE, POWER, SKILLS, AND BRAINS!"

"He is?" The two replied. The doctor held in the feeling to kill something. Honestly, idiots nowadays!


	9. Day 9: Home

WOOH! Please enjoy! Review please! I honestly wanted to do both prompts, so I combined the two! This was supposed to be a Drabble, but… Yeah, I fail at making short stories. Please review!

Thanks for the last two reviews! And Nana, I am thinking about making a sequel. We will see, but it very likely as long as it isn't a multi-chapter story. Look forward to it!

-mysteryreader6626 signing out

Day 9: A Promise Kept/A Battle Fought

Summary: There are more different types of battles than one. Whether it is the battle in the midst of war or the battle inside your heart, there is always pain, blood, tears, and the struggle for happiness.

* * *

"Promise you will come back?" Luffy asked as he clung to the taller male. His eyes stung with tears and his voice shook with fear. Law smiled reassuringly at his fiancé.

"I promise. I am just going to work as a surgeon. I am not actually going to combat," he said and hugged Luffy back. "When I come back, everything will return normal and we can get married."

"I don't want you to go!" Luffy yelled and sobbed loudly. He clutched harder to Law, wearing clothes for the military. They both knew the chances of Law coming back was slim to none. "I already lost Ace. I can't lose you too!"

"Your friends will be still here. I am not going to die out there. I will just be helping the army till this is over," Law replied, hiding the feelings of worry in a mask. He had to reassure Luffy at all costs.

"But we don't know when the war is going to end!" Luffy protested loudly. Law had no reply for that statement. They both knew it was true.

Law cupped Luffy's cheek and wiped tears from his face. "I would rather see you off with a smile than tears," Law replied. "If this is my last memory of you, I would think about you till the end. If I die, then my last words will be your name."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Luffy protested louder. Law smiled at Luffy. It looked more like a bitter smile than a genuine one.

"It is true. I love you, Luffy, till the end. I promise you, no matter what, I will come back to you."

"I love you too, Law," Luffy sniffed and wiped away his tears. He then drew away and gave Law a huge smile. "That is a promise you better keep!"

"Of course. I don't want your spirit haunting me if I don't," Law joked and picked up his suitcase, full of clothes and medical equipment. "Stay out of trouble."

"Do you know me?" Luffy asked with a disbelieving look and Law burst out laughing. He tried to remember every single moment of this farewell. If this was the last time Law would ever see him, than Law would die a happy man, knowing the his fiancé loved him till the end.

* * *

Law wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Penguin, stabilize him! He is losing a lot of blood!"

"Got it, Doc!"

Medical people around him worked in a frenzy, but Law tried to keep his full attention on his patient in front of him. He ignored the blood on his hands and the moans of pain, misery, and death around him. He had to focus. The sooner he finished this, the sooner this soldier can return to his family or combat. The sooner he finished this patient than the next, the sooner he can return home. The sooner he could return to Luffy.

Law did a bitter smile. What he would kill to have Luffy's radiant spirit shining in this depressing room. His heart clenched at the thought of Luffy's smile. He really missed his boyfriend.

"A-am I going to survive?" the soldier crooked loudly.

"Not on my watch," Law replied, focused on working on the soldier's bleeding torso.

"I-if I don't… Tell my wife I love her and that I am thinking of her even when I am on my deathbed. My name is Paul Tide. Her name is Faith Right," the soldier pleaded Law. "Please tell her. Promise me."

Law's fist tightened at the similar words he said to Luffy at his farewell.

"You aren't going to die. If you are going to tell her that, you are going to tell her yourself, if I have a say in it!" Law snapped at the soldier. The soldier face him a look of surprise, and then understanding.

"Of course," the soldier said simply, closing his eyes, probably thinking about his wife. Law hid an approving smile and worked more fiercely at his patient. At any cost, he would get this soldier back to his wife.

Then, an explosion ran in the building and everything went black.

* * *

"I am sorry sir, but he currently don't know where your fiancé Trafalgar Water D. Law is. He was working in a hospital full of patients, which was bombed. We are trying everything we can, looking for survivors," the stoic voice of the messenger said.

Luffy would think and didn't even realize that the messenger turned away. All he could hear was the breaking of his heart and Law's broken promise.

I love you, Luffy, till the end. I promise you, no matter what, I will come back to you.

His legs turned to jelly and he collapsed onto the floor. The room echoed with his sobs full of pain and misery.

"Law!" Luffy screamed to the sky. The echo of pain and emptiness pierced the clear sky, reminding Luffy of the day Law when Law said goodbye. It was clear and sunny that day too. The sun, that once felt warm on his skin as he held Law's hand felt cold. The clear sky felt mocking, as of saying everything was well in the world when it clearly wasn't.

Luffy only felt pain and then emptiness.

* * *

"Luffy, want some meat?" Sabo said hesitantly and held out a platter full of divine tasting meat.

"Go away, Sabo," Luffy said curtly. "Leave me alone."

"Law wouldn't want you to be like this, Luffy. He would want you to be happy and smile," Sabo pleaded with his little brother. It broke his heart to see Luffy like this.

"WELL, LAW IS DEAD. HE ISN'T HERE ANYMORE TO WANT ANYTHING! I THOUGHT I COULD NEVER SMILE AGAIN AFTER ACE DIED, BUT LAW PROVED ME WRONG! HE LIFTED MY SPIRITS, BUT NOW HE IS DEAD! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY AND SMILE, SABO? HUH, TELL ME! " Luffy screamed loudly, all his pain and misery suddenly turned to anger.

"Luffy…" Sabo said miserably as he watched his brother's hands shake and his face flow with tears. Luffy's face broke and his hands covered his face as the tears seeped through.

"Why me? Why did Law and Ace both have to leave me?" Luffy asked miserably. Sabo fell silent, only able to give silent comfort during Luffy's misery. A doorbell rang in the quiet house. Sabo looked up in confusion, but Luffy didn't even realize it. The door opened and a creaking of wheels on wood echoed.

"I promised I would come back, didn't I, Luffy-ya?" A familiar voice said. Luffy looked up in surprise, his face flooding with disbelief and joy. There sat a man in a wheelchair. Injured, with his legs in a cast, but all in all, alive.

"Law?" Luffy croaked in disbelief. Sabo gapped at the man. "Are… Are you really here?"

"I'm back."

* * *

"I won't be able to walk anymore. I am paralyzed by the waist down," Law said as he stroked Luffy's hair.

"I don't care about that. You are alive," Luffy replied, clutching Law's hand as they drove nearer to their destination and finally came to a stop. "Is this the house?"

"Yep, I looked it up," Law replied. Luffy stood up and opened the door, before helping to move Law down the ramp. They both rang the doorbell, until a young woman with brown curly hair holding a plate answered.

"Yes?" She asked meekly.

"Is this the home of Faith Right? I have a message for you from Paul Tide," Law said simply as the woman dropped her plate in disbelief. They all ignored the broken shards, only focused on Law's words.

"Paul? A message?"

"Yes, a promise I made to him," Law replied from his place on the wheelchair. "He wanted to say that he loved you and thought of you to his last breath."

Law smiled as the two finished talking, Luffy only watching silently, respecting that this isn't something he should interfere about. When they arrived home, Law pecked Luffy on the cheek.

"I'm home," Law said simply, and despite their life being different, anywhere with Luffy was truly home.


	10. Day 10: Thank You

**To wrap up 10 days of LawLu! I was so happy to participate in this event, though some of my stories sucked. ^^ Haha. If only I knew about this event beforehand… Oh well! Time for the last leg of this event! I have always wanted to do the type of story, 5 times blah blah and 1 time blah blah. Please enjoy and comment! I was go glad to take a part in this event. I hoe it happens again soon, but hopefully, I won't know about it last minute. XD**

 **-mysteryreader6626 signing out**

 **Day 10: Thank You**

 **Summary: Five times Luffy said thank you, and the one time Law said it back.**

* * *

(1)

"Thanks for saving my life, Torao!" Luffy said as he bit the drumstick. There was a party going on in the background, for what, he didn't know. Probably a victory in a battle, or maybe it was because the Heart Pirates came to visit. For all he knew, this party was going on before they even came. It was always lively with this crew.

"I told you, Luffy-ya, no need to think me. That was two years ago. It was just something I did on a whim. If anything, it benefited me in the end. You make things very interesting, Mugiwara," Law replied with a confident smirk in his words. It was true. If anything, thanks to his act on his whim, it resulted in this very beneficial alliance.

Luffy tilted his head at Law curiously. His large obsidian eyes giving full attention to the male in front of him. Law felt a bead of sweat roll down roll down his neck. For some reason, he felt he was like the specimen Law himself dissected. He felt as if Luffy could see through him and knew all his secrets. That was the one thought he hated.

He could hear the cheers and music from the ship. Law looked at his companion sitting in the beach with him. He came to get away from all the noise, but the noisiest one of them all came with him. Figures, with his luck.

"But still," Luffy protested and bit his drumstick again. "Thank you, Traffy!"

Law sighed and shook his head. He couldn't change the boy's mind, knowing how stubborn he could be.

"Fine, your welcome, Luffy-ya," Law said in an exasperated voice to shut the younger boy up. Luffy just beamed widely at Law.

Heat rushed to Law's cheeks and he turned away in embarrassment, much to Luffy's confusion.

* * *

(2)

Luffy stared at the place set in front of Law in awe. It was a steak, with bread on the side. Luffy licked his lips, as if he has sound his prey for the night.

Law just sweat dropped. Did Mugiwara have no shame in drooling over his plate?

"Luffy-ya, want this?" Law offered and pushed the plate towards the boy across him. Might as well just give it to him. No doubt, Luffy would try to steal it from him and plus, the bread has probably contaminated it already. Law shuddered at the thought. Hell to bread.

"Thanks Torao!" Luffy stuffed the plate quickly in his mouth before actually saying thanks. Law just rolled his eyes. Food first before thanks, much less asking, usually. That is his ally for you.

* * *

(3)

"Yeesh. I am not your doctor or anything. Can't you ask your Chopper-ya?" Law said from his comfortable seat in the library.

Law didn't look up from his book about the different types of illnesses you can get from different types of food. If anything, he needed to read this book. Who knows what his crew could accidentally eat, with them being loveable, loyal idiots and all. Speaking of lovable, loyal idiots…

"But Chopper is on the island studying herbs!" Luffy whined and tugged in Law's sweater.

"Can't you just ask Nami or Zoro?" Law asked as he turned the page. Ooh. This is about what you can get sick from eating bread.

"But Nami would fine me if I do and my debt is already really high!" Luffy whined and tugged even harder. Luffy even started to move the chair a bit, but Law wasn't budging one bit.

"What about Zoro or Robin?" Law yawned and turned the page once more. He was getting kind of sleep now, likening to Luffy's endless whines. He swears, the 19 year-old was actually a 10 year-old in disguise sometimes.

"But they are all on the island!" Luffy bugged him more. Luffy growled when Law ignored him once again.

"Can't you bandage a simple cut like that? It is just a paper cut!" Law said, his voice laced with annoyance. Honestly! Was Liffy really that big of an idiot?

"Torraaaaoooooo!" Luffy dragged his name out in a high pitch whine.

"Ugh, fine! Then will you leave me alone?" Law said, finally breaking. He was _this_ close to swapping the other captain's limbs.

"Yes!" Luffy grinned. Law got up from his very comfortable chair and dragged the boy to the infirmary. Law quickly grabbed the bandages Chopper-ya left out in cause of an emergency. He wrapped Luffy's cut in his finger quickly.

"Happy now, Mugiwara?" Law asked in an exasperated voice.

"Torao, thanks a lot!" The boy said, before he bounded out of the room. Law just shook his head and was abou put putting away the bandages, when the reindeer doctor turned.

"Oh, Law! Need anything?" Chopper asked and walked up to the surgeon.

"Oh, it is nothing, Chopper-ya. Just putting away these bandages after Luffy-ya got a papercut and I had to put one on for him," Law said as he shut the drawer closed. Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

"A papercut? But Luffy knows how to bandage the simplest of wounds! Despite how he may act, captain isn't a complete idiot. I wonder why he made you do it…" Chopper choose to trail off, but then his eyes lit up with realization. "I did wonder why he didn't want to go exploring as usual."

"Huh? What does that have to do with this?" Law asked in complete confusion.

"Well-"

A huge splash was heard, and it didn't take an idiot to figure out what happened.

"Ah! Luffy, don't over exert yourself with your injuries!" Chopper cried loudly and rushed out of the infirmary, leaving a very left in the dark Trafalgar.

* * *

(4)

Law easily dodged an attack sent a swordsman. Honestly. He was relaxing and these pirates have the nerve to attack him! Not to mention these are the Strawhats. Are they idiots?

"Gomu gomu bazooka!" Luffy screamed as he single handedly wiped out at least half of the annoying pirates. He flashed Law a bright smile, adrenaline of the fighting giving him extra power.

Law just nodded back. He caught a glimpse of someone holding a knife behind Luffy and acted quickly. He opened his hand. "Room!" The familiar dome engulfed a small portion of the enemy's ship. The confused pirates around him looked around in confusion. The cowardly pirate also looked confused. Law quickly cut up the body parts of the pirates, the coward even more so. He hated cowards.

"Shambles!" He yelled as he manipulated the body parts together, attaching one to a different one. The screams of fear made a sadistic smile creep on Law's face. He especially allowed the cowardly pirate be attached to weird objects and places in his room.

"Be more careful, Luffy-ya," he told the Raven haired boy next to him.

Luffy just gave him a face splitting grin. "Thanks! Shishishishi, that is a silly statement. As long as Torao is here, I don't need to be!"

No matter how many Strawhats claimed it during the fight, HE WASN'T BLUSHING!

* * *

(5)

"Thanks, Torao, for coming!" Luffy said amidst the party. The captain, now Pirate King, gave law a huge smile and handed him some sake.

"If I didn't, you would probably drag me here," Law said with an exasperated smile. They both knew it was true that Luffy would make him come by force.

"But still! I am finally Pirate King!" Luffy said with a huge smile. "This deserves a party!"

"I never doubted it," Law said honesty and picked did the glass bottle full of the liquid. D's stir a storm, and Luffy brought the biggest storm since Gold Roger. From the moment Law saw Luffy in the auction house, he knew it in his guts. This captain was different from everyone else. How right he was.

"I am the Pirate King!" Luffy repeated with an idiotic smile. Then again, any smile on Luffy's face was idiotic. Law sighed in a fond way. Luffy was such an idiot sometimes, but a very powerful and nice idiot at that.

"Of course, My King," Law teased the boy and took a sip of the sake. He hide a small smile. Luffy looked so cute with a blush.

"Don't call me that! It is the Pirate King! My King is just stupid," Luffy huffed in annoyance.

Law rolled his eyes and placed the bottle down. He pulled his ally into his arms, a small feeling of satisfaction at the small squeak of surprise. He felt the familiar rubbery arms wrap himself around Law.

He slightly bent down and whispered into Luffy's ear.

"That because it means you are mine, and mine alone." Just as quickly as Law hugged Luffy, he quickly tangled away for the arms and walked away. He hide the very large idiotic grin on his face when he remembered the way Luffy gasped and the way the boy's arms tightened at the words. He recalled the warmth with the boy in his arms and struggled to wipe away his grin. Hiding it wasn't enough with all the people here. He had a reputation to keep and as a Yonko, he can't lose to Luffy!

* * *

(1)

"Thanks for honestly being alive," Luffy said as he traced the tattoos on Law's open jacket. Law bit his lip and closed his eyes, recalling the terrible memories of Flevance. Of his parents, classmates, and Corazon, all dead. They both knew what Law was thinking of by his face. I might as well be an open book with someone like Mugiwara. "Don't make that face!" Luffy scolded him and sat up. He gave Law a harsh glare. "I mean it! Thanks for being alive!"

"Luffy-ya…" Law trailed off, not knowing what to say. Should he tell him that sometime she wondered if it was better if he was dead?

"Don't Luffy-ya me! Don't you think I wonder why wasn't it me? I know exactly how you feel! Do you recall Marineford?" Luffy said. Law slowly nodded, remembering Luffy's heartbreaking reaction.

"But Corazon died," he said guiltily. If only… If only it was different!

"He died because he loved you! Ace died because he loved me! We can't go doubting our lives when they gave it to us," Luffy persisted.

Law closed his eyes, knowing it was an uphill fight. Luffy was right. He can't go doubting his life right now.

"Thanks, Luffy," Law said and sat up to peck the boy's nose. "Thanks for being alive too and giving me a real meaning to my life." Thank you indeed Luffy. For your kindness, bravery, stupidity, but most of all, your love.


End file.
